


Slipped Away

by talkingtoangxls



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Heavy Angst, M/M, Quest in the revived Labyrinth, Romance, Yikes, blood warning, death warning, i cried while writing this tbch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtoangxls/pseuds/talkingtoangxls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happened so fast. He would've been killed if Nico hadn't stepped behind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipped Away

 

 

  
_It happened so fast._

Will and Nico were out on a quest, and had made the trek into the revived Labyrinth. They were working on getting back to camp when they had been ambushed by Scythian Dracaenae. Nico had shadow-traveled when they were above ground so much, and he was having a hard time staying on his feet. They tried their best to defend themselves, but Will wasn't prepared for that many monsters that fast. 

Will was preoccupied, and would have been killed if Nico hadn't stepped behind him.

He heard a gasp, and turned to see Nico with a spear through his torso. He looked up at Will, fear in his eyes as it was yanked out of his body again. His sword fell to the ground before he did, a thump just barely audible over Will's shouting. 

He drew his sword -- something that he was now grateful that Chiron had made him take -- and slaughtered the remaining  _dracaenae._ He was filled with outrage, something that he wasn't used to but that he used to fuel his attacks. Once they had all disintegrated into nothing but dust, Will let his fear bubble to the top. His sword clattered to the ground, and he immediately knelt next to Nico's head, searching frantically through his bag for some ambrosia and nectar. 

"Will," Nico managed to say, looking up at his boyfriend. "Will, p-please."

"You are _not_ dying on me, Death Boy. Don't even think about it. I'll get you some ambrosia, a-and nectar, and I'll heal you, and we'll make it back to camp. Okay?" 

"Will." Nico's voice was soft, but had a tone of finality to it. 

He couldn't feel any pain, though he supposed that was his body going into shock. He felt his essence slipping away slowly as the seconds passed, and felt the blood leaking from the wound in his abdomen. 

Will gripped one of his bloodied hands tightly, trying his hardest to hold back his tears. 

"I love you," Nico said, holding Will's gaze.

"Please don't go," he whispered. "One of the gods can fix you; _someone_ can fix this." His tears fell into Nico's dark hair. 

"I'm the son of the god of the Underworld, I know what death feels like," Nico expressed. "This is it." 

"No, this isn't it, you are _not dying,_ do you hear me?" 

Nico felt tears spring to his eyes as Will began digging through his bag again. His breathing started becoming labored. 

"I'm sorry" he said, his desperate voice just above a whisper. 

"Nico, _sunshine,_ oh  _gods,_  please don't leave me," Will cried, tangling his hands in his hair, effectively getting blood that wasn't his in it.

"I'm sorry," Nico gasped. "I love you, _mio caro._ So much." 

" _Please,_ at least let me try!" Will sobbed, leaning his face closer to Nico's, rubbing their noses together. "I don't want to lose you... Please. I love you." 

"It w-wouldn't work," Nico whispered now, the life draining out of him and onto the floor beneath him, pooling into a dark red puddle that almost mocked Will. 

_"Do something!"_ he yelled to the ceiling, praying that one of the gods was listening.  _"_ Please, save him! I can't, I c-can't--" 

His words were lost in his crying, his entire body shuddering with emotion as the love of his life slowly slipped further and further away from him. 

"I love you," Nico whimpered, dimming brown eyes frantically searching Will's. "You're the best thing that's--that's ever hap-- happened to me--" 

He choked on his words, fear becoming prominent in his gaze before his body relaxed, his eyes still locked with his boyfriend's blue ones.

"Nico?" Will croaked. "Nico, come on, don't do this--  _please,_ this isn't funny. Neeks, answer me."

He grabbed the boy's cheeks in his hands, trying to make him answer, but deep down, he knew he was gone. He pleaded with the gods, begging them to make him wake up as he gripped onto his hands and his shirt for dear life. He cursed them, too, for letting this happen to him.

Will stayed there for a long while, Nico's head in his lap, petting his hair away from his forehead. He eventually closed his love's eyes, not knowing what else to do. He began walking away, down a long corridor back to camp. 

"Goodbye, _amore mio."_  

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:   
> mio caro - my dear  
> amore mio - my love
> 
> So sorry about that lmao. Just know that I cried a bunch writing this and I'm suffering right beside you. And yes, I know it's short. Feel free to leave kudos or drop a comment! Much love to all of you reading this xx
> 
> Title taken from Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne, inspired by Goodbye by Avril Lavigne. 
> 
> Please note: this work can be found on other websites such as Wattpad and Quotev under the same screen name (talkingtoangxls).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story nor the book series that they come from. Not affiliated with Rick Riordan or Disney-Hyperion.


End file.
